pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokyo Mater (episode)
Tokyo Mater is the fourth episode in the Cars Toons ''series. The short was shown in theaters in the US before the Disney animated film ''Bolt in December 2008. The short is the first Disney Pixar production presented in Disney Digital 3-D. It is also the first Pixar short to be shown before a non Pixar produced Disney animated feature film. Plot At Flo's V8 Cafe, Sheriff pulls up when three of the Delinquent Road Hazards, Boost, DJ and Wingo drift past. As Sheriff races after them, Mater says that he used to be an import. He then tells Lightning McQueen what happened. One day, Mater was driving along the road when he spotted a car sitting by the side of the road. His name was Ito-San. He asks Mater to tow him somewhere far away and Mater ends up taking him all the way to Tokyo, Japan. As Mater drops him off, he notices two modified cars resembling DJ and Wingo. As he follows a group of ladies, he accidentally bumps into a gang leader resembling Boost, named Kabuto, who challenges him to a race at midnight. After extreme modifications, Mater comes to the starting line. Ito-San tells them that they must race to the top of Tokyo Tower and the winner will become king of all drifters. Then, he tells them that the loser will be stripped of all modifications and become stock. The race then starts. After Kabuto mocks him saying that he can't drift, Mater ends up sliding through the lobby of a building and being chased by a cop. After he loses Kabuto, he eventually catches up with him, but is slowed down by his posse of ninjas. Lightning asks Mater what happened next and Mater tells him that "you was there, too". Back in Tokyo, Lightning is a dragon power expert who defeats the ninjas. After he defeats them, Mater notices that Kabuto is almost to the tower. Lightning takes Mater through a shortcut through a building site where Mater learns how to drift. After Mater notices that the road is out, Lightning shoots him into a pipe that blasts him ahead of Kabuto. As they race into Tokyo Tower, Kabuto knocks Mater off the tower, but Mater uses his tow hook to spring him to the top and wins the race. As Kabuto is laughed at by his ninjas after he is stripped of modifications and Mater celebrates his victory, Mater says, "That's how I became Tow-ke-yo Mater, king of all of the drifters." Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning doesn't believe Mater, but then Mater appears with wooden boxes resembling his drifter form. Then, Guido slams a box down on his hood. Mater then drives away with Lightning looking on, confused Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Sheriff *DJ *Guido *Yokoza *Wingo *Komodo *Boost *Kabuto *Kabuto's Ninjas *Patokaa *Teki & Paki *Cho *Ito-San *Kaa Reesu *Kyandee *Sanban *Manji *Tansou *Goodbye Kar *Geishas *Van-San *Tabinu *Yojimbo *Mia and Tia *Mike (cameo) *Sulley (cameo) *Chuki (cameo) Cast *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Guido Quaroni as Guido *E.J. Holowicki as DJ *Adrian Ochoa as Wingo *Jonas Rivera as Boost *Mach Tony Kobayashi as Kabuto *Robert Ito as Ito-San *Lindsey Collins as Mia *Elissa Knight as Tia *Koiki Juni as Teki *Akuni Saruno as Paki Trivia * The graphics and plot seems to be based on Tokyo Street Racing movies, along with The Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift. * Snot Rod is the only Delinquent Road Hazard not to be seen in this short. * In one scene, Mater slides in a restaurant which says Harryhausen's (from Monsters, Inc.) in Japanese on it. Mike and Sulley from Monsters, Inc. appear in this short in their monster truck forms as Mater slides out of the restaurant. * When Mater is celebrating after winning the race, we see DJ dancing to the music. * Koji from ''Cars Mater-National'' is one of the cars that watches Mater start the race. Also, several cars based on Koji (Tabinu), Emma (Cho and Kyandee), and Otto (Manji and Kaa Reesu) can be seen in the short. * The light on the police car that chases Mater says "Police" in Japanese. * The police car says the same thing as Sheriff in the beginning of the short ("Get back here, you import punk"). * The cops love donuts as a food, and the donut is a drifting move in which to spin in a circle. * This is the first ''Mater's Tall Tales'' in which Lightning McQueen doesn't get in trouble. Unidentified Flying Mater is the second. * Even though there are Japanese songs, the last song is Korean. However, the DVD subtitles show the song being Japanese. * Buy n Large from WALL·E appears as the company selling "Lugnut in a Cup". * Before Kabuto challenges Mater, a large screen has a news report on. It shows Chuki reporting something, in the same shot as she did in the movie when Lightning went missing, only there is a different car in Lightning's place, which seems to be Kabuto, despite that he was in the city and challenging Mater to the drift race. * There is a Dinoco building seen when Mater comes out of the water. * Parts of Tokyo in this short are reused in Cars 2, which is also partially set in Tokyo. * Several brands that sponsored Piston Cup teams in ''Cars'' appear in Tokyo Mater on advertisements. These includes RPM, N2O Cola, Easy Idle, Vitoline, Nitroade, Mood Springs, Gasprin, No Stall and Gaskits. *Kabuto, Yokoza, and several female characters briefly appear in ''Cars 2''. *The House of Donuts was seen in [[Cars 2: The Video Game|''Cars 2: The Video Game]]'' in the Ginza Sprint race. You could drive through it as a shortcut, but if you hit one of the police cars making donuts, the police car will sound its siren, and you'll be reset. *The cranes closely resemble Frank from [[Cars|''Cars]]. *This is the only ''[[Cars Toons|''Cars Toons]]'' episode where Mater didn't prove that his story was real. However, when Guido had put the wooden crates on Mater, he had the same shape as his modifications in his story. *Chuki makes a cameo. *When Boost drives by at the start of the short, he for some reason is colored orange. *The donuts and House of Donuts sign are in the shape of a wheel. Category:Cars Toons Episodes Category:Mater's Tall Tales Episodes